


Two Peas In A Pod

by artificialalexandria



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Everyone sees the way Vic looks at Kellin. Except for Kellin. Well, at least that's what Vic thinks.
Relationships: Kellic - Relationship, Vic Fuentes & Kellin Quinn, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 7





	Two Peas In A Pod

Everyone saw the way Vic looked at Kellin when he wasn't paying attention. Everyone in the world except for Kellin. Vic had been holding back about his feelings for Kellin for years, too scared of losing him if he didn't feel the same.

Now, the world was in a global pandemic and they weren't hanging out as much as they usually did. They'd seen each other once or twice since it all started. Vic desperately wanted to see him again. To hear his voice and to look into those gorgeous blue eyes.

Vic pulled out his phone and made a video call. He crossed his fingers and hoped Kellin would answer. Suddenly, his beautiful face appeared.

"Hey, buddy," Vic smiled. "How's it going?"

"Boring as hell," Kellin laughed, looking up at something Vic couldn't see. "You?"

"Same," He sighed and nodded. "I miss you dude."

"Me too," Kellin seemed to blushed, which made Vic tilt his head out of curiosity. "Come over?"

"Yeah," A bright smile formed on Vic's face. "I'll be there soon."

*****

Vic's heart raced as he stood at Kellin's front door. He knocked, waiting patiently for the younger man. Kellin opened the door and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Vic!" Kellin squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Kells," Vic laughed. "I missed you too, but it won't matter if you crush me."

"Sorry," Kellin chuckled and let go of him.

They entered Kellin's house and made their way to the living room. They flopped down on the couch, and Kellin groaned.

"Sat down too hard and hurt my ass," Kellin tried to laugh through the pain.

"Damn, dude," Vic teased him. "Are you sure it was the couch?"

Kellin turned bright red. "Definitely."

"I was only joking, Kells," Vic leaned back against the couch. "But if you're into that, I'm not gonna judge you."

"Anyway," Kellin rubbed the back of his neck. "How's the band doing?"

"Great," Vic nodded. "Everyone's in a relationship except for me. Even my idiot brother found a nice girl."

"Same here," Kellin sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "I'm the only single one in Sirens."

"Even if you're single forever," Vic said. "You'll always have me. Bros before hos, right?"

"Always," Kellin opened his eyes and smiled.

*****

A month later, they decided to organize a tour together. On the first night, they had hotel rooms booked to spend time off the buses before they would have to stay on them for several nights.

"Alright there's four rooms," The tour manager announced "So everyone has to share with someone."

"I'll share with Kellin," Vic said and everyone stared at him in silence. "Or whatever."

"Okay," The manager cleared his throat. "That's one settled."

Mike and Tony ended up together. Then Justin and Jack. And finally, Jaime was paired up with Nick.

"I've never shared a room with any of the Sirens guys," Jaime put his arm around Nick and squeezed his shoulder. "Should be fun."

"At least I don't have to share a room with my brother," Mike teased Vic.

Vic rolled his eyes. "Better than sharing a room with Jaime. He snores."

"Hey," Jaime whined and pouted. "You should be lucky you get to sleep with your boyfriend."

Kellin coughed violently, choking on his own spit. Vic patted him on the back as he gasped for air.

"You almost killed him," Vic rubbed his back to comfort him when he finally calmed down.

"They didn't deny it," Justin pointed out.

Before he could respond, Kellin groaned. "Can we just get the room keys?"

The tour manager handed them the room keys and they all made their way to their room. Kellin stopped in the doorway, Vic nearly smashing into him.

"I was uh," Kellin looked into the room. "Expecting single beds."

"Me too," Vic took a deep breath. 

"It's fine, right?" Kellin cleared his throat. "You don't mind?"

Vic pushed past him into the room. "Kells, if I can share a bed with Jaime, who snores like a bear, and Tony, who kick boxes in his sleep, we'll be okay."

Kellin couldn't help laughing at that. He brought his suitcase into the room and rolled it over to his side of the bed. Vic headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He undressed, climbing into the warm shower. As he was washing his body, thoughts of Kellin crept into his head. He was thinking of all the ways tonight could go with them sharing a bed.

"Shit," He groaned, feeling himself grow hard.

There was a spot that he could sit in the shower, so he sat down. Vic started stroking himself and thinking about Kellin. He imagined that his hand was actually Kellin's hand. Feeling himself get close, he started stroking faster. 

"Mmm," Vic moaned as he came on his stomach. "Kellin."

There was a loud thump from the room and he snapped back to reality.

"Kellin?" He called out. "Are you okay?'

"Yeah," Kellin yelled back. "Tripped over my suitcase, sorry."

Vic cleaned himself up and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He had realized once he'd actually gotten into the shower that he'd forgotten clothes. However, he figured Kellin wouldn't mind.

"Are you okay though?" Kellin asked, laying on the bed. "I heard you cursing about something."

All of the air left Vic's body and his face got hot. Kellin had heard Vic masturbating while thinking of him and didn't even have a clue.

"Yeah," Vic made his way over to his suitcase. "Smacked my elbow on the side of the shower. That's all."

Vic pulled out some sweatpants and dropped the towel to the floor. Once he'd gotten into his pants, he walked back over to the bed and flopped down.

"I'm so ready for this tour," Vic stretched his arms out and yawned 

Kellin laughed. "Me too. We don't get to spend nearly enough time together."

"I know," Vic turned over to face him.

"Everyone else seemed to think so too," Kellin teased Vic, who groaned in response. 

"Whatever," Vic laughed and rolled over away from Kellin. "Goodnight, Kells."

"Goodnight," Kellin said.

*****

Vic woke up the next morning and his brain didn't register for a few moments whose arms were around him. Then it hit him, it was Kellin. He bit his lip, not knowing whether to pull away from him or stay. Before he could make a decision, Kellin groaned.

"I'm sorry, dude," Kellin pulled away once he was fully awake.

Vic's stomach dropped, feeling somewhat disappointed. "I don't mind it." 

Kellin got out of bed and headed towards his suitcase. "Good, cause you didn't really have a choice after the fact."

Vic watched as he walked, only in his underwear. He wondered what he would look like without them and quickly looked away. Kellin grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. Vic took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

After a while, Kellin came back with just a towel on. Vic bit his lip hard and prayed to all that is holy that Kellin didn't notice.

"Hi," Kellin said softly, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Vic sat up and chuckled. "Hey, Kells."

"Whatcha staring at?" Kellin asked as he grabbed some clothes from his suitcase and got dressed.

"Nothing," Vic laughed nervously. "People don't just normally stand there like that, I guess."

Once he was fully dressed, Kellin ran over and tackled Vic onto the bed. Vic tried to push him off, but Kellin held down his arms.

"Kellin," Vic squeaked out. "Get off of me!"

"Not until you tell me why you're acting weird," Kellin demanded, leaning down so that more of his weight was pinning down Vic's arms.

Vic groaned in pain and Kellin's eyes grew wide, realizing where his knee was pressed.

"I'm so sorry," Kellin got off of Vic and sat beside him on the bed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine," Vic tried to reposition himself on the bed to hide his boner before Kellin noticed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Fucking great," Vic growled, frustrated and horny. "Can you get that?"

Kellin ran over to the door and quickly opened it. On the other side was Mike and Tony.

"We heard my brother screaming your name," Mike smirked. "We didn't know if something was wrong or if you two were fucking."

Kellin laughed. "I'll leave that to your imagination."

"I knew it," Tony shook his head.

"No!" Vic protested. "It wasn't like that. He was holding me down."

"Aww," Mike cooed. "Is my brother embarrassed about his crush?"

"Look at him," Tony pointed at Vic. "He can't even get up. If they weren't getting it on, it was sure going in that direction."

"Just shut up and leave me alone," Vic whined and put a pillow over his head.

"Nah, dude," Kellin chuckled. "I was trying to get some answers out of him and accidentally crushed his dick with my knee."

"Whatever you say," Mike said. "Come on, Tony, let's leave them to it."

Now that no one could see his face, Vic let the tears start to fall. His band all knew how he felt about Kellin and they were constantly torturing him about it. They insisted that Vic ask him out, but Vic fought them on it every time.

"Vic?" Kellin pulled the pillow away before Vic could grab it. "Are you- why are you crying?"

Vic sat up on the bed. "They're so fucking mean to me. They always tease me relentlessly."

"Brothers do that," Kellin frowned, taking Vic's hand. "And Tonys too, I guess."

"And Jaime," Vic sighed heavily.

"They really bother you that much, huh?" Kellin asked.

Vic nodded and sniffled. "Just because I've been single for so long, they assume that means I'm gay."

"Well, are you?" Kellin squeezed his hand.

"I don't know, Kells," Vic ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just so confused."

"That's okay," He smiled, letting go of his hand and grabbing his face, forcing him to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Vic grabbed his hands and removed them. "I know."

"Vic," Kellin tilted his head to the side. "Have you ever even kissed a man?"

"No," Vic shook his head and looked down.

"Then of course you don't know," Kellin smiled.

"I just," Vic swallowed hard. "I have feelings for someone and that's why I'm confused."

"Oh," He nodded. "Then I guess you'll just have to kiss them and find out."

*****

Vic and Kellin didn't see each other much for the next few days. Both of them were super busy. However, the rest of the Pierce The Veil decided to invite Sleeping With Sirens over to their bus for a party.

"We're here!" Kellin screamed as they walked onto the bus.

Vic stood up and hugged his best friend. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Kellin kissed his cheek, making Vic inhale sharply.

"Did I hurt you?" Kellin asked and grabbed his shoulders so he could look him over.

"No," Vic shook his head. "Don't worry."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kellin laughed.

"Let's get this shit started," Mike said, alcohol in hand. Everyone gathered around him as he poured cups for them.

A little while later, they were playing Truth or Dare and most of the guys were absolutely smashed. Vic got nervous every time he or Kellin were called on. He just knew someone would make them kiss.

"Alright, big bro," Mike looked at him with a smirk and Vic knew it was coming. "Truth or dare?"

"D-dare," He said nervously.

"Brave of you," Mike laughed. "Especially since you know what I'm gonna say."

"Just say it, Mike," Vic sighed heavily. "Tell me to kiss him. You've been waiting to say it all night."

Most of Sleeping With Sirens looked confused, but his band was all smiling at him and Kellin was looking between them all with wide eyes. He knew what was coming too.

"Fine," Mike shrugged. "I dare you to kiss Kellin."

"Mike-" Kellin protested, but was interrupted.

"You heard me," Mike glared at him. "Kiss my brother."

"It's okay, Kells," Vic said softly.

"It's just that, well," Kellin fidgeted with his clothes. "He said he's never kissed a guy before and he's crushing on someone. I don't wanna confuse him."

Everyone groaned, even Kellin's bandmates. Except for Vic.

"What?" Kellin asked.

"Just fucking do it, bro," Justin pushed Kellin towards Vic.

Vic took a deep breath as Kellin leaned over towards him. Before Kellin could protest or hesitate, Vic grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Kellin kissed him back and the butterflies in Vic's stomach jumped.

"I think that's good," Tony laughed, making the two of them pull away quickly.

"I'm gonna go," Vic stood up and headed to the bus door.

As Vic ran out of the bus, Kellin stood up to follow. "Vic, wait!"

"Why, Kellin?" He stopped and turned towards him. "Why shouldn't I just run away? I hope they're all happy now that they forced me to kiss my best friend, which is probably gonna fuck everything up with us."

"What's going on with you lately?" Kellin asked. "You're so touchy about anything and I've never seen you so upset than when they pick on you."

"Because," Vic took a deep breath. "They know how I feel and they use it against me. They're fucking assholes, especially my brother."

"How you feel about what?" Kellin groaned. "Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

'About you, Kellin!" Vic screamed at the younger man. "I'm fucking in love with you, can't you see that?!"

Kellin's jaw dropped. "Vic, I didn't know. I-"

"Don't," Vic turned to walk away. "I don't want to hear you say that you don't feel the same way. I'd rather just go on not knowing forever."

"Damn it, Vic," Kellin ran over and grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Look at me."

"What?" Vic sobbed, unable to hold back his tears anymore. "What do you want from me, Kellin?"

Kellin wrapped his arms around Vic's neck and kissed him. Vic held his hips, pulling him close.

"Now don't cry anymore," Kellin tucked Vic's hair behind his ear. "Because I love you too, you idiot."

Vic laughed, tears still flowing from his eyes. "How did I not know?"

"Because you think I don't see how you look at me," Kellin smiled. "Sometimes I catch you. And I look at you the same damn way when you're not looking."

"Fuck," Vic shook his head. "I've got to start paying attention."

"I do have one question," Kellin wiped tears from his cheek.

"Hmm?" Vic furrowed his brows.

"Remember the other night in the shower?" Kellin asked.

Vic's stomach dropped and he felt like he could throw up. "Yeah."

"I tripped because I heard you say my name," Kellin explained, and Vic's heart raced. He knew. "Were you…?"

"Oh," Vic looked away. "Uh, yes."

"That's fucking hot," Kellin bit his lip.

"And when you were holding me down," Vic looked into his eyes. "I wasn't in quite as much pain as I made it seem. You just-"

"Turned you on," Kellin finished the sentence for him. "Shit."

"You were sitting on me with my arms pinned down," He held Kellin close to his body. "How else was I supposed to feel, baby? I thought for sure you'd figured it out."

"Vic," Kellin moaned, biting his lip. "If you don't stop talking, you're gonna have to take me to your bunk right now."

"Mmm," Vic whispered in his ear. "What if I want to?"

Kellin shivered. "But the guys-"

"Already know how we feel about each other," Vic kissed his neck. "Maybe they'll leave us alone after they hear you scream for me, my pretty boy."

"Vic, please," Kellin choked out. "I want you so bad."

Vic picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. They headed back to his bus.

"Vic," Kellin protested. "My bus is empty."

"I don't care," Vic growled. "If they want us to fuck so bad, that's what they'll get."

Kellin didn't say anything else as they climbed onto the bus. He was too scared of ruining his chance of getting laid. Everyone looked at them as Vic carried Kellin inside.

"Well look at that," Tony laughed. "Vic is the one who ran away, but somehow he's come back carrying Kellin."

"Should've made him kiss you first to see Kellin's reaction," Mike playfully pushed Tony.

"Shut up," Vic snapped as he walked past him to the bunk area.

"I think you broke him, Mike," Jaime said. "He looks like he's about to go take out his anger on Kellin's hole."

Vic stopped and turned around. "Don't talk about Kellin like that, you perverted assholes. I hate all of you."

Both bands laughed and Vic slammed the door behind them. Kellin gasped as Vic threw him down on the bunk. Vic unbuttoned Kellin's pants, kissing his neck.

"Vic," Kellin whined. "Hurry, baby. I need you now."

"Don't you worry, Kellin," Vic sat up slightly and put one hand on Kellin's throat, making Kellin moan. "You'll be screaming my name in no time."

As soon as his pants were off, Kellin hastily pulled Vic's shirt over his head. Vic pulled Kellin's off as well then quickly removed his own pants. He pressed his lips against Kellin's and reached into his underwear, stroking him slowly.

"Mmm," Kellin moaned. "I haven't been touched in so long. Been waiting for you."

"Fuck, Kells," Vic slid Kellin's boxers off. "I'm gonna make you feel better than anyone else ever could."

Kellin tried to pull Vic's boxers down, but Vic held his arms down.

"What do you want?" Vic kissed his neck, leaving little bite marks on his pale skin. "Tell me."

"Fuck me," Kellin tangled his hands in Vic's long hair.

"What was that?" Vic asked, fingers lightly running over Kellin's hard cock.

"Please," Kellin begged. "Fuck me, Vic!"

"Good boy," Vic sat up and slid out of his boxers.

Vic spat on his dick and stroked it lightly. The sight of Kellin so needy beneath him was enough to get him off, but he wanted everyone to be satisfied that they'd gotten him and Kellin together. He wanted all the teasing to be worth it.

Kellin bit his lip as Vic pushed in slowly. Vic moaned at his tightness, never experiencing anything like it before. He pushed in more until he was all the way inside of him. Kellin was whimpering underneath him, and Vic couldn't tell if he was in pain or if it just felt that good.

"Are you okay?" Vic asked, a much softer tone to his voice.

Kellin nodded. "Please move."

Vic needed to hear nothing more. He grabbed Kellin's hips and began fucking him wildly. Kellin moaned uncontrollably, screaming once Vic found his hot spot.

"Oh, Vic," He moaned loudly. "Right there, baby."

"Fuck," Vic leaned down next to his ear. "You're so tight, Kellin. It feels so good."

"Mmm," Kellin arched his back. "So big, baby."

"Yeah?" Vic wrapped his hand around Kellin's dick. "You like my big cock, baby? Does it make you feel good?"

"Yes, Vic!" Kellin screamed.

"Good," Vic pulled on Kellin's earlobe with his teeth. "Cause you're all mine."

Kellin let out a high pitched whine. "Gonna cum, Vic."

Vic grabbed onto his hips and thrusted as hard and fast as he could. Kellin screamed his name as he came hard on his stomach. Vic pulled out of him and started stroking himself fast. Kellin bit his lip and that was it for Vic.

"Kellin," Vic moaned, cum squirted onto Kellin's chest and stomach.

Vic collapsed on top of him. "My god, Kells. I've never cum that hard before."

"Mmm," Was all Kellin could say. He was so worn out that he couldn't speak.

"You're just too fucking sexy," Vic kissed his neck. "I can hardly stand it."

The bus was completely silent. Vic wondered if everyone had left. He cleaned the two of them up and got dressed. Kellin got dressed as well, his weak legs making it a bit difficult. Vic laughed when he saw Kellin's hair and fixed it for him. When they opened the door, everyone cheered. 

"About fucking time!" Jaime screamed.

"Definitely got too many mental pictures from hearing that," Mike scrunched up his face. "But I'm so glad you two finally did it."

"Are you like, dating now?" Jack asked.

"Oh," Vic turned to Kellin. "I just realized that I didn't even ask."

"Dude," Mike laughed. "You're supposed to do that  _ before _ you fuck his brains out."

"Yes," Kellin spoke up, nearly losing his balance before Vic caught him. "Vic is all mine."

"I guess that's the answer," Vic shrugged. "Kellin is my boyfriend."

"Don't any of you fuckers ever touch him," Kellin pointed at Tony. "Especially you."

"Sorry, turtle," Mike put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "No kisses for you."

"As if," Tony rolled his eyes. "I'd never kiss Vic."

"What about Mike?" Jaime asked, and all the Sleeping With Sirens guys groaned.

"Not another one," Justin shook his head. "Why don't the people in this bus just  _ say it _ when they're into someone."

"No," Tony panicked. "I have a girlfriend. He has a girlfriend."

Mike shrugged and grabbed Tony's face, pulling him into a kiss. Everyone screamed, even Vic and Kellin.

"Jaime," Nick laughed. "Are you the only one in this band who doesn't want to fuck one of your bandmates?"

"It appears that way," Jaime smirked at him. "But don't think I won't if I'm drunk enough."

Kellin leaned down next to Jaime so he could whisper in his ear. "You even think about touching Vic and I'll cut your dick off and toss it into the ocean. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Jaime saluted him. "I prefer it attached to my body."

"Good boy," Kellin patted his head and stood up.

Vic wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Don't worry, baby. I only want you."

Vic always thought Kellin never knew how he looked at him. As it turns out, Kellin looked at him the same way.


End file.
